


Avoidance

by DanaSPriddy



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, Odin's A+ Parenting, Spell Failure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 12:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10360533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaSPriddy/pseuds/DanaSPriddy
Summary: For a norsekink prompt that I can no longer find the jest was: Odin cast a spell when Loki fell in the first movie, so that he would be sent somewhere to learn the lessons he needed to grow into a better man, his magic bound until he was worthy of it...but the lessons magic decided Loki needed wasn't the ones his father had in mind.When Loki is brought to Asgard in chains he realizes that his family isn't worth it and decides to stop trying to win Odin's approval...and his magic is freed.





	

Even weeks later they still avoided the throne room, avoided the scorched floors and cracked windows. Avoided looking at the shattered chains no one had dared move and the guards’ blood no one had cleaned. 

And they certainly avoided each other; avoided looking at the burns that covered Thor’s arms (he’d failed to hold Loki, he’d been force to let him go), avoided meeting Odin’s troubled eye (he’d tried to help Loki, he’d been the one to break him), avoided Frigga’s depression altogether (her baby, if only she had done something.)

But no matter how had they tried they couldn’t avoid the rumors. Every courtier, guard, and servant had heard the story and it was retold at every gathering. ‘Odin had sent Loki to be tortured,’ they said, ‘his magic hated his son so much he that it sent him to learn to hate us too.’

It made so much sense, the servants said, after all why else would the king and queen allow their sons to hear stories of the evil of jotuns? Why else, the guards whispered, did the king try to stamp out Loki’s magic? And why, the courtier added, the oldest prince was allowed to keep friends that hated the younger.

It was repeated and explained so often that the royal family started to believe it themselves. No one was surprised when Thor fled to Midgard, vowing to not return until he’d found his brother. No one blamed Frigga when she shied away from Odin’s touch, deciding to return to her mother’s land. No one said anything when Odin started to turn to his advisers more and more, no longer trusting his wisdom.

But everyone talked and everyone waited as Asgard slowly fell apart.

But Loki never returned.


End file.
